redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Cesaire
Cesaire is husband of Suzette and the father of Valerie. He was believed to be the father of Lucie, but it is revealed she is not his biological daughter. Cesaire is eventually revealed to the Wolf and the true antagonist of Red Riding Hood. History Cesaire was the son of Grandmother and her unnamed husband. He was born about forty years prior to the events of Red Riding Hood, and presumably grew up in Grandmother's cottage. When Cesaire was still young, his father revealed his true identity to him - he was a werewolf, like his father before him and was the 'Wolf' that had terrorised the nearby village of Daggerhorn for decades. Cesaire agreed to become a werewolf too, allowing his father to bite him during a blood moon and thus becoming the strongest werewolf yet. However, it's implied Cesaire, consumed by his lust for power, eventually killed his own father, presumably to get rid of competition and take over his territory. Cesaire took over the mantle of the Wolf, though rather than kill the villagers, he instead demanded that every full moon, the villagers sacrifice one of their livestock to him and in exchange, he would leave them be. No one, not even Cesaire's mother, suspected him of being the Wolf. As an adult, Cesaire moved into Daggerhorn and was betrothed to Suzette. Cesaire loved Suzette, but she was reluctant to marry him and was in love with the local blacksmith, Adrian Lazar. However, Suzette's parents forced her to marry him. Unbeknownst to Cesaire, in the first year of their marriage Suzette had an affair with Adrian, resulting in her falling pregnant and giving birth to her first daughter, Lucie. Cesaire believed Lucie was his daughter and never suspected the truth. Eventually, Suzette and Cesaire were able to form a sustainable partnership and she gave birth to another daughter, Valerie, who was Cesaire's true daughter. Although he loved his family, Cesaire had difficulty earning enough money and fell into drinking. Red Riding Hood Cesaire eventually grew tired of life in Daggerhorn, wanting to leave for the city. However, he wanted to bring his two beloved daughters with him and also intended to reveal his secret to them and give them the 'gift' of lycanthropy. On the first night of the Blood Moon, Cesaire forged a letter to Lucie from Henry Lazar, whom he knew she was in love with, asking to meet in the cornfield after dark. When Lucie arrived, Cesaire approached in his wolf-form and attempted to communicate with her telepathically and get to accept his "gift". However, Cesaire found that Lucie couldn't understand him, and, realizing she was not his biological daughter, he murdered her in a fit of rage. So great was Cesaire's anger and sense of betrayal, he sought vengeance upon the entire town, giving into his bloodlust completely. Cesaire deduced that Adrian was Lucie's true father and mauled him to death in revenge; he also clawed Suzette's face, though he ultimately spared her life. Cesaire killed or injured many of the villagers and his fury only increased with Father Solomon arrived to kill him. He managed to kill several of his soldiers and escaped. Cesaire still wanted to persuade Valerie to come away with him however, and approached her, telepathically speaking to her and demanding she come away with him before the blood moon ended or he would slaughter everyone. When Grandmother realises that her husband and son were the Wolf, Cesaire reluctantly murders her to keep his secret and meets Valerie at her cottage, where he reveals his identity and explains his motivations to Valerie. He then asks Valerie to become a werewolf and leave Daggerhorn with him. When a horrified Valerie refuses, Cesaire attempts to forcibly bite her. Fortunately for Valerie, Peter appears and confronts Cesaire, who bites Peter and tosses him aside. Peter is able to throw an axe into Cesaire's back, distracting him, whilst Valerie stabs Cesaire with Father Solomon's hand, which has silver fingernails, fatally wounding him. Valerie and Peter fill Cesaire's body with rocks and dump his body in the lake so he can never be found (as if the villagers learned Valerie was the daughter of the Wolf, she would likely be persecuted or even killed). Family *Unnamed Father (deceased) *Grandmother (Mother) (deceased) *Suzette (Wife) *Valerie (Daughter) *Lucie (Step-daughter) (d''eceased'') *Unnamed great-grandmother (deceased) *Henry Lazar (Ex-future son-in-law) *Peter (Son-in-law and enemy) *Unnamed grandchild (Alternate Ending only) Relationships Valerie Valerie is his only child and he loved her. Also, he wanted to make her a wolf too, but she rejects him and tells him that he is the Devil. Then he answers that she is "the Devil's daughter". Grandmother Grandmother is Cesaire's mother. He loved her, but when she learns his secret, he kills her. Quotes *"Adrian, thank you for standing up for Lucie. That was no small thing." *"Oh, Valerie, I've been so disrespected." *"I've settled for far less than i deserved." *"So i'd decided i'd leave for the city. For richer hunting grounds." *"Becaused i loved you girls, i wanted you to come with me." *"By birthright...the gift would go first to my eldest daughter, so i forged a letter." *"But when i tried to speak to her...she didn't understand me." *"Any offspring with my Wolf blood would've been able to do so...and then it made sense." *"Lucie couldn't be my daughter. Your mother lied to me." *"But you knew that already, didn't you?" *"After all these years of being so clever and so careful, i just lost control." *"I'm so sorry for Lucie." *"I loved her. Her and Lucie both. I never wanted to hurt them." *"And you're the Devil's daughter." Image Gallery Thewolf.png|Cesaire in his wolf form attacking the soldiers SS23.jpg|Cesaire confesses to Valerie to killing Grandmother,Lucie and Adrian Lazar SS31.jpg|Cesaire with Grandmother and Suzette SS1.jpg|Cesaire with Suzette and Valerie Trailer1-07.jpg|Cesaire and others saddened by Lucie's tragic death Red-riding-hood-4.jpg|Cesaire comforts Suzette who mourns Lucie Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fathers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who are werewolves Category:Characters who are bitten Category:Woodcutters Category:Characters who can communicate with werewolves Category:Lovers Category:Valerie's Family Category:Characters who are Alcoholics Category:Grandparents Category:Hunters Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Spouses